New Begginings
by teampockymember33
Summary: Amu is in a research institute as she is able to do some paranormal things. Ikuto is the person who has to monitor her mental health...


**Hello readers just wanted to tell you I do not own Shugo Chara and enjoy **

**Chapter 1**

**Amu P.O.V**

I lie on the hard surface in pure happiness, unconscious. All the surrounding sounds around me stopped a while ago. This means 'they' finished. 'They' are always doing some sort of test on me to work out how I can do all the unexplained supernatural things. I believe 'they' wanted to check out my brain by scanning it but that meant I had to be in a deep sleep so I was knocked out. How I ended up in this place is my parents sold me to 'them' about three years ago just before I started senior school. I went into a complete depression. Soon after I recovered I began to stop showing much emotion, I guess I looked like a lifeless walking body. It was pretty sad if I think about it. I couldn't care less as it reduces my weaknesses and allows me to be a little less hesitant in situations. The sounds slowly began to return meaning my blissful sleep was about to end and I would have to return to my living hell. My eyes opened gradually to see a pair of midnight blue eyes looking at me. This is when my life started to be a little bit different…

**Ikuto P.O.V**

My father is a professional scientist and owned one of the biggest researching companies in the world and I decided to follow in his footsteps as I was inheriting his company once he felt I could run it. I was going to start off in the new section. It had something to so with supernatural activity. Their main focus was on a girl named Amu Hinamori who was diagnosed with a condition that seemed to cause paranormal occurrences. Currently the team of scientists decided to check if her brain had any abnormalities. I was assigned to monitor her mental health starting today. It was quite an experience first seeing Amu Hinamori. She was so knocked out; she was drooling on the bed-like furniture she was lying on. I had to retain my laughter. Amu hair was messy baby pink, shoulder length. Bored of watching her sleep, I walked to her and tried waking her up. She stirred and slowly regained consciousness. Amu opened her eyes and went into a state of shock. It was very amusing. Her golden coloured eyes showed all her feelings compared to her face. Amu seems to show little emotion. I smiled at her and immediately she frowned. She slid off the bed and stood as far away from me as possible. I sighed before introducing myself.

**Amu P.O.V**

The owner of the midnight blue eyes had matching hair, it was styled in an odd way but it certainly suited him. He must be part of 'them.' I slid off whatever I was lying on and put the biggest distance I could without limiting my escape. He put his head down for a second and then smirked.

"Hello Amu Hinamori. I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi and I will be making sure you don't do anything idiotic that will affect your mental health, kay?" I stared at Ikuto Tsukiyomi in shock; he seemed to be a bit pissed. Using stubbornness as a recovery I folded my arms, looked away and clicked my tongue. He chuckled while walking towards me. I kept stepping back till I hit the wall. '_Shit!' _He put one arm next to my head, the other near my waist and put his head so we saw each other eye to eye.

"Amu, you should know that first impressions last the longest and being rude doesn't make it any better. Shall we start again? My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, call me Ikuto, you are…" he waited for a reply with a smile on his face.

"Amu…" I cautiously answered.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" He moved his head to say something in my ear. "Hope we can get along, Amu." I blushed as he said that. '_Note to self: Ikuto is a PERV!' _Ikuto stood up straight and walked over to a clipboard that 'they' left which sat on the end of the bed. He read from it rapidly, flipping through the pages carefully to make sure he didn't miss anything. I took this opportunity, sprinted to the door, grabbed the hairpin out of my hair that keeps some of my overgrown fringe from getting in my face and unpicked the lock as quickly as I could but not fast enough. Ikuto held my hands tightly before I could finish.

"Are you that desperate to get away? I didn't think you would try it again so soon. The reports state this is normal for you but can never find a lock too hard for you to crack. Why is that?" I turned to see Ikuto and thought.

"I get help."

**Ikuto P.O.V**

Amu turned to face me and stared off into space. "I get help." She answered. _Such a vague answer… seems being nice won't work on her. _I put my hand on Amu's chin and pulled her closer to me. Lowered my face to hers and stared at her. She stiffened and showed deep concern for herself. Amu studied my face and decided to get loose. I held her waist with my free hand, keeping Amu as confined as possible. Only then did I realize what she was wearing, a loose white dress that made her pink hair and gold eyes stand out. Unfortunately for me, the material of the dress was slightly transparent and showed her bra.

"Ikuto… let me go." She whimpered slightly. I wasn't expecting this and loosened my grip unintentionally. Amu manoeuvred herself out of my arms and continued unpicking the door lock with a hairpin. The door swung open and I held one of her wrists as she went out the door. _ 'Seems I have got my hands full with taking care of this girl… Great.'_

**Amu P.O.V**

Ikuto grabbed my wrist as soon as I opened the door. Unfortunately there was another door I had to unlock but this one needed a 4-digit code. I closed my eyes and focused all my energy on the code. The little voice in the back of my head told me the code. "7_2-94" _I punched in the code and the door swung open making me grin. Ikuto pulled me back into him causing my face to look at him in confusion. He held my waist using an arm to hold me against him.

"Amu, has anyone told you the code for this door?" I gazed at the wall away from Ikuto.

"…No…" After I said this there was silence.

"You are able to do that because of your 'help,' right?" _'This guy is quick at working that out.'_

"That didn't take you long. All the others haven't even worked that out." I replied reassuringly as I fixed my fringe with the hairpin. Ikuto sighed and let go of my waist. I walked out the door at the same time as him into the open air of the research institute. It still had that horrible smell that hospitals have, chemicals and other shit.

"You are to go to your room, Amu." Ikuto told me with no emotion. I rolled my eyes inwardly and showed Ikuto a look of complete disgust. He shook his head with a slight smile and led me back to my room.

"They' coloured this room so flamboyantly…" I commented with sarcasm.

"Yes they did." Ikuto pushed me in and closed the door.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I closed the door on Amu and made sure the door was locked, even though she will find a way to unpick it. _'God Amu is so defiant and stubborn.' _I pulled my pocket map of the institute out of my pocket and worked out how to get to the main office. Mr Nikaidou was in charge of this section. The door to the office was clearly labelled. Just as I was about to walk in the office, a girl around Amu's age and a woman attendant stopped right in front of me. The girl was short for her age and had knee-length blonde hair gave me a disgusted stare. The woman tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Rima, shall we go back now?" She asked nervously. Rima turned her gaze and proudly walked away. The attendant mouthed 'sorry' to me before ran after Rima. I paused for a second before shaking my head. _'That isn't relevant, Ikuto' _I knocked on the door then entered without permission. Mr Nikaidou lifted his gaze to me and motioned his hand to the one of the chairs in front of him. I sat down and Mr Nikaidou began talking.

"Ikuto, do you think that because you are the owner's son, you may act like royalty or is that your character?" I shrugged my shoulders unemotionally. Mr Nikaidou put his pen down and continued.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"It seems that Amu can somehow get into others mind and find certain information that she is after for. She calls it her 'help'" Mr Nikaidou thought carefully about what I just told him.

"Interesting…. On the first day you have already worked that out. It really was a good idea to hire you." Suddenly an irritating beeping started from Mr Nikaidou's desk. A little screen lit up with words flying across the screen. He stopped the alarm and studied the screen for a second before looking back at me.

"It seems that dear Amu is nearly out the institute. I am going to have to ask you to find her. Good luck." Mr Nikaidou walked out of his office leaving me bewildered. I sighed as I stood up. Seems I have to go find Amu. She really better not be hoping for rainbows and smiles when she gets back.

**Amu P.O.V**

As soon as Ikuto shut the door on me, I was overwhelmed with negative feelings. Immediately I decided to get out of this joint and rapidly put a tank top and shorts under my dress. I slipped my awesome zebra converse sneakers on, grabbed a wig and contacts and shoved them in a bag with anything else I might need. Unpicking door was a breeze; I stole the spare key soon after I arrived in this hell hole. Once I opened the door, I sprinted as if my life counted on it and it did, my happiness is nearly falling into the depths of despair. That is saying something. Running, jumping over people and other miscellaneous objects and making sure I didn't take a wrong turn was extremely difficult. I grabbed a scalping knife and threw it at a window. The window cracked slightly, allowing me to jump out with little struggle. I put my arms in front of my face, pushed myself off the ground and into the damaged glass. The window smashed into millions of tiny pieces around me as I rolled onto the freshly mowed grass. Quickly picked myself up and ran as far away as I could from that freaking institute. At some point I slowed down and walked around casually till I found a public toilet. I went to the mirror and started to put my hair in the wig I brought. The wig was wavy, brown hair that ended around my chest. Once that was on as perfectly normal looking as possible, I carefully put the chocolate brown contacts on. If I didn't know better, I would say I hardly look like Amu Hinamori anymore, more like any other random girl you would see walking in the streets. Finally I took my dress off to leave a white tank top with black jean shorts. I smiled happily and put everything back in my bag. Time to go explore the outside world once more.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter!**

**Please review and tell me if you readers like this fan fiction or not, cause otherwise I really won't put more chapters up. **


End file.
